powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Let Sleeping Zords Lie
Let Sleeping Zords Lie is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode marks the first appearance of the Ankylo Charger. It also shows the debut of the Ankylo Zord, making way for the Dino Charge Megazord's fourth configuration, the Tri-Ankylo Formation. Synopsis When Sledge's monster stings the Ankylo Zord, Shelby must use her advanced dino knowledge to tame the wild beast. Plot The rangers are at a dig, trying to search through the fossils to uncover more Energems. All except for Shelby... She has realized that the Energems were found in specific dinosaur fossils, and that they won't find additional ones by looking through the same fossils as the other Energem locations. Instead, she theorizes that the remaining Energems of Pterodactyl, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Plesiosaurus and Brachiosaurus would be located in those specific fossils, and by using the Energems they already possess, they could potentially find the exact points to dig using them. The others don't believe that there is a way to do this, but Shelby does - Kendall. She goes to Kendall, who is at first dismissive of her idea, until she hears her out. The theory is sound, and by using all five Dino Chargers, they can create new Chargers which can then hone in on the signature of the Energem. They build a device capable of detecting an Energem signature, specifically the Aqua Energem, using the new Ankylo Charger. As the guys return, the pair demonstrate the device, which picks up a signature on the west coast of America. Unbenownst to the rangers, Poisandra has been plotting to find an Energem herself, and has one of the inmates recruited by Curio to retrieve it. The monster, Stingrage, has the ability to sting sentient beings, putting them into a berzerk rage. The three manage to get to the site first, with Stingrage stinging the Ankylo Zord. The rangers arrive and fight the group, but Stingrage proves too powerful, even stinging Koda in the back. While Koda attacks the other rangers, Poisandra and co slip away. Back at HQ, Kendall laments that despite it being a joint venture between her and Shelby, the Ankylo Zord was found by Poisandra because she didn't think to encrypt the transmission, so anyone could have hacked in. She tries to go out on her own to help the new zord, but Shelby sneaks along to aid her. As they get to the location, Stingrage attacks again. Having been told by Sledge that despite hurting the zord and almost capturing Koda, almost won't cut it; he needs to bring back an Energem, or he will wish he was still imprisoned. Shelby gets knocked into the Ankylo Zord's cavern and morphs, leaving Kendall on her own against the Vivix and Stingrage. Armed only with a shovel, she proves to be much tougher to take down than she appears, but is nowhere near a match for them. Blasted over, and losing her defense, she is at their mercy when Tyler and the others swoop in and defend her. As Kendall heads back to HQ, the rangers fight back, with Shelby calming the Ankylo Zord in the process. Using her Dino Steel, Shelby deals the final blow to Stingrage, destroying him, but Sledge makes him grow using the Magnabeam. The rangers call out their zords, using the Ankylo Zord to form the TriAnkylo Megazord. It is able to deflect his energy blasts and attacks, and defeats him with a spinning hammer shot. Back at the Dino-Byte cafe, Shelby is given a gift by Kendall - a triceratops fossil. However, the fossil turns out to be triceratops dung. Shelby is understandably grossed out... Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge *Paul Harrop - Fury *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio *Peter Daube - Stingrage *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - N/A *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - N/A *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel), Tricera (Battle Mode) Errors *When the Rangers are searching for Ankylosaurus fossils, Shelby mistakenly calls the Pachycephalosaurus the Pachasaurus, and Brachiosaurus the Titanosaurus. * When Koda was possessed by Stingrage, the stinger on his back disappeared frequently as he fought the other rangers. It was most evident when he fell on his back. * Spellbinder is seen in one of the prison cells despite having been defeated in a previous episode. Notes * The Ankylo Charger is the first Charger to appear before its corresponding Energem. * The episode name is a pun off the idiom, "let sleeping dogs lie". * This episode marks the first time the Aqua Ranger is mentioned. **In the Sentai episode, Kyoryu Cyan made his debut in ranger form. This is not the case for Dino Charge, as the Aqua Ranger did not appear during the season (instead debuting in Dino Super Charge). See Also (Ankylo Zord's debut) (fight footage & story) References